Rewitre the Stars
by RuneDraconis1080
Summary: With the war looming Fred tries to convince Hermione to give them a chance to be together because he loves her, however, Hermione is determined not to let anyone distract her from her mission to help Harry but can she resist her hearts desire? 6/6 Chapters done (COMPLETE-Bonus chapter added!). Inspiration from the song 'Rewrite the Stars' from the musical The Greatest Showman.
1. Hermione

**Disclamer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the song 'Rewrite the Stars' from the movie musical The Greatest Showman, I only own the plotline.

 **Rewrite the stars**

"You know I want you"

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore him, just like she had for the last couple of days. She had hoped he wouldn't find her hiding place in the small clearing by the pond but she should have known better, he had after all lived there all his life and being the prankster that he is he probably knew all the places in which one could hide close to the Burrow in case he needed to get away from his mother's wrath. Still, this had been her sanctuary whenever she needed to take a moment away from the busy and crowded life inside the house and until this moment no one had found her and been able to disturb her peace.

"You know I want you Hermione"

His words were soft and the honesty behind them made her heart break into a million pieces.

"Fred please…"

"No. You know it's true. It's not like I've been trying to keep it a secret" That was true. Everyone else might think that is was just one of his many silly pranks but from the very first moment he'd declared his undying love for her in the Gryffindor common room during her third year at Hogwarts, she knew he meant it. This time though it was different. This was the first time he'd said it without an audience there to laugh it off and the first time he'd said it with such sincerity.

"I know you want me too Hermione".

How he'd known that she had no idea because she'd tried to be careful not to show any kind of emotion when he'd professed his feelings in the past and not even Ginny knew of her true affections towards her older brother. But she guessed that he'd somehow felt her lingering looks just like she'd felt his when she wasn't looking.

She finally sighed and lifted herself into a sitting position on the ground from where she'd been stargazing, though she still refused to look at him.

"Fred you know there's nothing we can do about it. I'll be gone soon to help Harry in his mission to destroy V-Voldemort once and for all and you… You must continue to spread some joy in this miserable world. You can marry some pretty witch like Alicia or Katie and have a big family. You have your fate and I have mine…"

"That's bull Hermione and you know it". The harsh words caught her off guard and she blinked and turned her head towards him, staring at him in confusion and chock.

"Don't you dare to say that you're tied to some sort of fate or that us being together is not in the tea leaves because coming from you that means nothing. I know you Hermione and you don't believe in divination. You don't really believe that everything is set in stone." Each word was like a slap in her face and she abruptly stood from the ground and turned to walk back into the house in anger ignoring his shouts after her.

"No please don't go! I didn't…. I didn't mean it! Hermione please, I'm sorry-" He caught up with her and grabbed her arm and a moment later the sound of her hand across his cheek echoed in the night. The tears in her eyes gave away the pain that his words had caused her and she saw how he crumbled with guilt in front of her.

"I'm so sorry but it's the truth…"

"You know nothing about me Frederick Gideon Weasley. Nothing. And this is so much bigger than both of us." The venom in her voice surprised even herself and she could see him shrug back for a second but then he regained his posture and gently spoke.

"I know that your favourite book isn't 'Hogwarts: A History' like everyone thinks but 'Quidditch Through The Ages' because it makes you feel connected with Harry and Ron - not that they ever seem to notice that you've read it a million times and give the best advice when they need it. I know that you chew on the inside of your mouth when you're nervous and slightly stick out your tongue when you're really focused on learning a new complicated spell. I know that you turn to the stars whenever you're troubled as if they hold the answer you seek - not because you believe they could do anything because you're obviously way too intelligent to fall for such nonsense but because you think it will help you make the right decisions. I know that you're terrified for your friends and for yourself and I know that you lied when you told us where your parents are." Her breath caught and she turned her face away from him determined not to show the tears that slowly rolled down her cheeks. She'd only told Ginny and Ron about her modifying her parents memories, making them forget she ever existed, before sending them to Australia. When he spoke again it was in a broken whisper and she knew that she could not hide her emotions for much longer. This was ridiculous! She was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake! She'd never been a very emotional person (except when fighting with Ronald) but somehow Fred was able to push all of her buttons.

"I get that you're scared. I am too. I'm so scared that something might happen to George or my family. I'm scared that this war will destroy everything that is good but most of all I'm scared that I'll never be able to hold you in my arms or love you the way you deserve to be loved. I know that you'll go with Harry and Merlin knows that he wouldn't be anything without you to help him out but I hate that he's pulling you miles away and out of reach from me." She was surprised when she felt his arms circle her but did not object, too busy trying to comprehend everything he just said and honestly - it just felt so right. With her head on his chest she could feel him hugging her to him with his own head resting on top of hers.

"Wherever you go you'll always be in my heart and when all of this is over nothing and no one will be able to stop me because I know that you're my destiny".

Despite herself she smiled for a second into his chest - his stubbornness was one of the many things she both loved and found annoying about him.

"Fred, we're not meant to be."

She heard him sigh and when the weight on her head suddenly lifted she was curious to see of she could read his expression only to find him looking up at the sky.

"What if we rewrite the stars?" The question made her blink.

"What do you mean Fred?" She asked and he turned his head down to look at her and she could drown in his beautiful blue eyes so full of determination and emotion.

"Just ignore what you think is the way it's supposed to be and let's pretend for a moment that you're meant to be mine and that nothing can keep us apart. I don't give a rats ass about Alicia or Katie, I know that you're the one I'm meant to be with" His words made her heart skip a beat and while she stared at the faint red mark that had appeared on his cheek she wondered whatever had possessed her to hurt him like that when he so obviously care for her. Still even with that mark he was the most handsome man she knew.

He leaned over and whispered with his mouth so close that she could feel his breath on her ear. It tickled and she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped.

"It's up to you and me Hermione. No one can say what we get to be so why don't we rewrite the stars and maybe then the world could be ours tonight".

That was it. That was all she needed to hear to lose control and their lips touched for a blissful moment before a loud bang from inside the house ruined the moment.

"...We should go back to the house and see what happened. Ginny must have noticed my absence when waking up..." She said, then walked away leaving a stunned Fred behind her, both of their lips still tingling from the kiss.

On the way back to the house she looked towards the sky again and made the decision not to let this change anything. Because no matter how much she wanted to you just can't rewrite the stars.


	2. Fred

So much had happened in the last couple of days.

Their plan to rescue Harry had backfired and now Mad Eyed Moody was dead and his best friend and twin brother had been cursed leaving him with a nasty looking hole where his right ear should be. Thinking about how it could have been the killing curse instead was almost physically painful and he was so grateful that his other half was alive and as well as he could be under the circumstances. But they weren't identical anymore. He almost wished that he could magically remove his ear as well. Almost.

Yesterday they'd celebrated Harry's 17th birthday and today the wedding between his oldest brother Bill and Fleur had taken place. In fact they were just in the middle of the festivities and he could hear George flirt with all the veela cousins but he himself only had eyes for her. Or they were on her just a few moments ago. She'd disappeared from view when George accidently (or not so accidently) had elbowed him in the stomach causing some of his firewhiskey to spill down the front of his new dress robes. Not even bothering to get back at his twin he quickly cast a spell to clean himself up before going to search for her.

She'd been so incredibly beautiful this evening. He always thought she was beautiful but tonight she was all dressed up and because it happened so rarely she was even more beautiful than normal. Unfortunately for him he was apparently not the only bloke to think so. All evening he'd watched her converse and dance with a red headed boy he'd had to keep reminding himself was Harry in disguise, all of his brothers (besides Percy who of course was too much of a pompous prat to show up), Viktor bloody Krum who kept trying to get her attention and his idiot little brother who very obviously had a crush on her. That thought made him sick to his stomach.

When he went outside of the tent he could once again see her sitting on the ground with her head towards the stars so he sat down beside hr watching her face.

"You have to stop doing this Fred."

No. He would never give up.

Ever since that night a few weeks ago when they'd shared a kiss he thought that he'd finally been able to convince her that they had a chance but on the contrary she'd been even more reluctant than before. In fact they'd hardly even spent a minute in the same room as each other since then and she'd stopped going to his, and apparently hers as well, favourite hiding place by the pond. He was getting more frustrated by the second.

"Was I wrong Hermione? Do you not care about me?"

He heard her sigh beside him and he prepared himself for the ugly truth. How could he possibly have been wrong?

"You think it's easy Fred. You always do."

Ouch. That one hurt.

"Hermione-"

"No, let me say this Fred. I need to say this! You think that you were wrong and that I don't wanna run into your arms ever time I see you but I do. I really do!"

He's heart jolted with happiness and a wide smile stretched over his face only to be replaced by a frown by her next words.

"But we can't do this"

"Why can't we just give it a try?"

"Because there is to much a stake! First of all there's a war looming and with me being a muggleborn witch and Harry Potter's best friend I will most certainly be high up on the Death Eaters list."

He moved quicker than he thought possible and suddenly he was right in front of her holding her face in his hands forcing her to look at him.

"Don't say that! Don't you dare to say that! You'll live and when all of this is over we'll be together!"

"It's true and you know it" She said softly while looking into his eyes.

"Besides if I were to survive there's still the elephant in the room - no, the bloody mountain and this is a door that we just can't walk trough without anyone getting hurt."

His head was spinning in confusion. What was this about an elephant? She must have sensed his confusion because just a moment later she explained to him what she meant and he didn't like it one bit.

"I'm talking about Ronald Fred."

Bloody git.

"I know and have known for quite some time about his fancy towards me and even though I have no romantic feelings for him it would still hurt him so badly if I was to choose his brother over him. And so many expect us to be together. Harry and Ginny, Ronald and I."

Hearing her say those things made him want to punch something. Of course he'd heard how everyone in his family had talked about them as if they already were a couple but that didn't mean anything.

"I know you're wondering why because here right now we're able to be just you and me within these safe walls of the Burrow without anyone observing us, but when we go outside in the real world no one would ever understand. The prankster and the bookworm? Never. You'd just wake up someday and see that it was hopeless."

"I'm more than just a prankster you know." He said while pulling up a few strands of grass from the ground.

"...I know."

"Besides I know of a couple who were the greatest match the world had ever seen and they were just like us."

"George and Angelina are not just like us Fred."

He smiled softly when she mentioned his twin but she completely missed the point he was trying to make.

"I was talking about Lily and James Potter."

"Oh…"

"They were complete opposites and their love story is still one of the best in Hogwarts history! And just like they stuck together until the end I'll always be yours!" He exclaimed, proud to have thought of such a rock solid argument.

"They died Fred. So just face it - no one can rewrite the stars." she whispered, echoing his previous words and turned her head towards the sky.

When looking at her, instead of the usual determined and focused Hermione he saw a defeated and small shell of the girl- no woman he loved. His heart broke for her and he just wanted this war to be over just to see her happy and carefree again.

"How can you say you'll be mine when everything keeps us apart? I'm not the one you're meant spend the rest of your life with."

Please don't say that was all that was going around in his head but somehow he could not find the words to say it out loud.

"It's not up to you or me Fred. This time everyone else must tell us what we should be weather it's soldiers or survivors…" Yes it is! It's up to us Hermione! He didn't understand why he couldn't voice it when his brain was shouting.

"How do we rewrite the stars Fred? Tell me that the world can be ours tonight"

When she said the last part she looked at him and in her brown eyes he could see a glimpse of hope but before he could respond it had died.

"There you are! Come on you guys, they are about to cut the cake!" His sister's voice carried through the wind and before he knew it he was dragged into the tent once again and only moments later a silver lynx appeared in the middle of the room announcing that the Minister was dead and that the Death Eaters were coming.

He locked eyes with her one more time and then she, along with Harry Potter and his youngest brother, was gone.


	3. Hermione and Harry

It had been a little more than three weeks since Ronald left and Harry was really starting to get on her nerves. He was brooding more than usual and snappy when talking to her and she didn't like it one bit. Sure, she understood that he missed his best friend, she did too, but he was gone and _she_ was still here trying desperately to help move forward with the task that Professor Dumbledore had left them, which by the way seemed to be impossible. They didn't even have a way to destroy the bloody Horcruxes and not counting the necklace they still needed to find three more.

Realising she hadn't been focusing on the pages of The Tales of Beedle the Bard in front of her she decided to call it quits and try to get some sleep.

She closed her eyes and immediately the face of Fred was projected in her mind. Like it always was.

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about their last conversation. How upset he'd been when she told him that they couldn't do it. Why they couldn't be together. The look of sadness on his face was so foreign to his features that normally always held the biggest smile in the room. The smile that made her heart melt every time she saw it.

He'd made it sound so easy, as if everything wrong in the world would suddenly stop and they could be whatever they wanted to be. Together.

If only that was possible.

Sometimes when the less rational side of her succeeded to surface, like right now for example, she was so angry with herself. He'd offered her his heart and she'd practically stomped on it! All he wanted was for them to try and see the possibilities of a future for them. She'd seen it. She'd felt it. That night when he'd hold her in his arms many months ago she'd felt safe for the first time in forever and when she'd kissed him… Oh that kiss! In that moment everything had been perfect!

While trying to fall asleep she allowed herself to do something she rarely ever did. She imagined her future with a house, a successful career and a tall red haired man with blue eyes by her side. Sometimes a little boy with curly ginger hair was running around there too. A future where she would be Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley.

The perfect picture quickly disappeared however when she heard Harry thrashing around in his bed muttering to himself.

That was it. She stood up from her bed and walked over to his.

"Harry are you wearing the necklace? If you do I want you to take it off."

"No, why should I?"

"Because you'll sleep better if you do."

And I'll sleep better if you do.

"I'm not tired"

The dark circles under his eyes gave away the lie so she stubbornly stared him down until he caved. She put the necklace in her beaded handbag then returned to Harry's side.

"Do you feel better now?"

"...Yes...thank you."

"I really don't think it's a good idea to wear it you know… especially after what happened to-"

"Hermione please, I don't want to talk about it…"

Sighing she sat down beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. They hadn't really talked about Ronald since he left and it was obviously really difficult for Harry to accept that his best friend had deserted him.

"We both miss him Harry. What he did was selfish and stupid but he's still our friend."

"What he did was right! This is my fight, not yours. You should never have gotten involved."

Always the same Harry with his hero-complex.

"Harry, I'm involved just by being born. Perhaps I wouldn't be in the middle of it if you weren't my best friend but this is about more than just an insane person trying to kill you, it's about every creatures right to live and not be treated like lesser beings just because they happened to be born different. I need to fight for my right to practice magic just like everyone else because I'm muggleborn. I fight, not just for myself, but for a world in which every house elf to gets paid for their hard work, every good man who just happens to transform into a werewolf one day a month have the same opportunities to get a job, every centaur that are forced to live in tiny specific areas, every giant, every mermaid, every goblin - I fight for everyone!"

Silence.

"...I don't know what to do or where to go next… I can't stop thinking about it, yet I just can't seem to find the answer..." He whispered, sounding exhausted.

I knew exactly how he felt. We'd gotten nowhere and we were starting to run out of time.

If only there was something that could help us decide-

"Harry, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Outside."

She dragged him out and conjured a blanket on the ground then another one on top of it.

"Hermione, what are you-"

"Lay down"

"...What?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry, just lay down!" She exclaimed impatiently while getting on the blanket herself. Harry stayed standing where he was for a few seconds before sitting down next to her. She put the other blanket on top of them then she charmed it so it would keep out the cold (it was winter after all, though the ground was not yet covered in snow) then she layed down and stared at the sky.

She could feel Harry lay down next to her and after a couple of minutes she finally spoke.

"Whenever I'm troubled and need to think or need to make hard decisions this is what I do.

I don't know why but I've done it for as long as I remember."

"Stargazing? But you don't believe-"

"No, I don't believe in divination. Seriously, why does everyone seem to fixate on that? No… I just… Since the beginning of time people have turned to the stars to navigate. They're like a compass in the sky and even though I've never had to use them to physically find my way, they've helped me so many times before. They've helped me decide what path I should take.

In the corner of her eye she could see him nodding slowly, then he frowned.

"I never knew that about you. I should have known that about you."

"I usually do it in the middle of the night, that's probably why you haven't noticed before."

"Still, I should have noticed you staring at the stars during the last couple of months."

"The last time I did it was during Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Oh…"

Actually she had purposely refused to look at the sky at night if she could help it because she could only think of Fred if she did.

" _Rewrite the stars"_ He'd said. How does one rewrite the stars?

She glared towards the sky because she somehow blamed them.

"Hermione?..."

Still glaring she hummed in response.

"... Ron loves you, did you know that?"

The glare was replaced by a look of surprise by his question. Sure, they'd talked about feelings and such with each other before, when he needed help with Cho, when he started having feelings for Ginny and when Ron was being a lovestruck idiot last year while dating Lav-Lav, but never before had Harry asked such a direct question.

"... Yes, I know."

"But you don't love him back do you?"

"As a dear friend - Yes. Romantically - No."

She held her breath after answering, a part of her questioning weather he'd hate her for telling the truth. This was something that could destroy their friendship forever. But Ron didn't really care for their friendship anyways it seemed.

"That's what I thought. Don't take this the wrong way but I'm a little relieved actually."

Sitting up she looked down at him.

"What?"

"Well, you always fight even when being best friends. Sometimes you're so mad at each other that weeks go by without you two speaking a word to each other. Just imagine how much worse it would be if you were together and I hate when I'm in the middle of it. In that case you're better suited as friends. If we're still friends when all of this is over…"

She'd never thought of it like that. They did fight a lot. And the fights could be pretty nasty at times as well. Them being a couple would be a disaster, but she never intended for them to be a couple.

She laid down once more.

"Is there someone else?"

She wanted to lie so badly but she couldn't. Her relationship with Harry was too much like that of a brother and sister and right now they were completely honest with each other.

"... Fred."

"As in Fred Weasley?"

She could tell he was shocked but then his demeanor suddenly changed and he looked like he just gotten the last piece of a puzzle he'd been trying to solve.

"All those years… every time he joked around asking you to go to Hogsmeade with him or when trying to carry your school bag for you or when referring you as "'Mione, love", he was actually being serious?"

She blushed and a small smile danced on her lips.

"Yes."

"Wow… I need to tell Remus that he and Sirius was right."

"What are you talking about? Right about what?"

"Well, Sirius mentioned that Fred was acting just like my dad was when trying to impress my mom back when they were at Hogwarts and that you were way to defensive about not liking him, just like my mom was about dad before they got together and Remus agreed."

She remembered that Fred had also compared them to Lily and James. The prankster and the bookworm. The epic love story that turned into tragedy. If anyone could recognize the signs of history repeating itself it was Remus and Sirius.

"For how long have you been together?"

It was a strange but nice feeling that Harry was so genuinely interested in her life.

"We're not, nor have we ever been. He wanted to but I put an end to it before it could even begin… we're at war and we can't let feelings distract us in our mission. You know better than anyone what I'm talking about because you broke it of with Ginny for the same reason."

She could feel his eyes on her. Suddenly she felt her hand in his and the small gesture comforted her and told her feel that she wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry."

She turned her head and looked at him, squeezing his hand in the process.

"Don't be. It's just how it's supposed to be. Besides, when all of this is over Ronald still would't understand… he'd just see it as another competition in which he'd be in second place. Fred and I… people have so many expectations and it feels like they'd never be able to adjust to the thought of us."

When Harry didn't answer she turned her head again and closed her eyes, sleep finally creeping up on her.

After a few minutes of silence she'd almost fallen asleep when Harry spoke again.

"I think it's time for us to go somewhere else. Tomorrow we'll go and then we'll try and figure out how to destroy the Horcruxes. We'll do it together."

It was a step in the right direction. A small one yes, but still a step.

"... and, Hermione?..."

"Yes H-harry?" She asked while yawning.

"... Don't let Ron or anyone else keep you from being with Fred. You more than anyone I know deserve to be happy."

She smiled.

"You too." She whispered, then both of them fell asleep underneath the stars.


	4. Fred and the memories

He had no idea what was going on.

After a very busy day at the shop he'd been exhausted and had wanted nothing else than to go to sleep, but the empty shelves had been screaming for attention so both he and his twin had been forced to restock everything and then go over the plans for the coming day. He'd spent the entire day smiling and pranking customer and because it was Easter break it'd been more people in the store than usual so it was no surprise that they'd needed to restock.

It'd been well after midnight before they were done and he'd finally been able to go to bed.

But sleep never came. Instead he thought of her.

The first time they'd met he hadn't thought that much of her, other than the fact that she'd seemed to be a bit of a know it all - almost like a mini version of his older brother Percy. Over the years however he'd started to notice her more and more, like how she always had time to help others even though she was drowning in assignments or how dedicated she was to her friends even though they more often than not caused trouble for her.

She'd been in her third year (his fifth) when he'd first realized that he fancied her.

Just like so many times before memories had started to play in his mind:

* * *

 _It was a little after two in the morning and the fifteen year old Fred Weasley couldn't sleep. After missing dinner due to detention he was really hungry and his stomach growled angrily, so he decided to go down to the kitchens for a snack. With this mission in mind he got up and didn't care about getting dressed, instead he walked with confidence in his worn out pyjamas but just as he was about to climb out the portrait he saw something in the corner of his eye. Stopping abruptly he panicked for a second when he realised that it was his little brother's best friend who was curled up by one of the many windows in the common room, gazing up at the dark sky, but the panic was quickly replaced by concern. He could tell that she was exhausted and had just stopped crying by the look of it, which he understood. Ron and Harry hadn't talked to her since the Firebolt incident and even though he too was a bit upset about it he made the decision to check up on her and see if she was ok. You know, since he - unlike his idiot brother - actually cared about other people's feeling. Deep, deep down._

 _"Hey, Granger! It's night time if you can't tell. You should be in bed."_

 _He saw how she flinched a little when his voice disturbed the silence._

 _"So should you."_

 _Fair point. Still she stayed put right where she was and it just didn't seem right just to leave her there. Ignoring his aching stomach he walked over to her. Up close he could see just how pale the poor girl was._

 _"Seriously Granger. You look exhausted. They will come around eventually, you just acted a bit rashly, that's all."_

 _That was exactly what not to say in that moment. He gulped when she turned her eyes glaring daggers at him and in that moment he was terrified of her. Perhaps even more so than he'd ever been by his mother._

 _"Rashly?! RASHLY?! What is wrong with you people?! Does no one understand that there's an actual murderer out there who's trying to kill Harry? Everyone knows that Quidditch is his favourite thing on earth and it would've been so easy for Sirius Black to order one, curse it, then send it to Harry's ignorant arms!_

 _So when I decide to be cautious about this anonymously sent, EXPENSIVE broom because I prefer to keep my best friend alive, I'm just a stupid girl who acted rashly without thinking about the consequences."_

 _Even though she'd been whispering, her words was ringing loudly in his head and for some reason, in that moment, something inside him changed. She cared so much!_

 _"You're right."_

 _"I know. Doesn't change the fact that my best friends refuse to speak to me. I won't apologize though. I know I did the right thing. Even if it turns out it's not been tampered with in any way, I still did the right thing."_

 _She said the last thing while turning her head to look out the window again. It had almost been as if she'd tried to convince herself that being lonely was a prize she'd been willing to pay. For some strange reason he suddenly wanted to reach out and touch her._

 _"You did the right thing. You're a great friend Hermione, and everyone who doesn't see that are idiots."_

 _She turned her head towards him again, this time with a small smile on her lips and surprise in her eyes. For the first time he realized that her brown eyes could change from having a scary spark in them to the most beautiful ones he'd ever seen and his heart had skipped a beat when looking into them._

 _After a second he realized that he'd called her by her first name and for some strange reason he started to think about how special it was and how it suited her perfectly. Hermione. It was such a pretty and unique name, however a bit to long. Mione would be even better._

 _"You should go back to bed, Fred."_

 _"So should you."_

 _"I guess so."_

 _With one final look towards the sky she stood up, collected her many things and started to walk upstairs to the girls bedroom. Just before she disappeared from view she turned around to look at him._

 _"Thank you. Good night."_

 _He'd barely been able to respond with a "G'night!" before she was gone._

* * *

 _"Mione my love, I think this calls for a celebratory date in Hogsmeade next weekend!"_

 _"I don't really think Harry is interested in you in that way Fred."_

 _It was the night after the first task in the Triwizard Tournament and the party that he and George had arranged was a success. The whole common room was filled with people having fun but she, of course, was in her own world sitting down in one of the armchairs by the fire. knitting another hat to leave for the house elves._

 _"Come on love, you know my heart belongs to you!". Even though he was shouting over the crowd no one reacted to his words, other than a few giggles from some of the younger students. They were after all used to his dramatic displays and this particular line of conversation had occurred several times in the past year._

 _"For the thousand time Fred, No."_

 _"Aw, come on Mione! You can't deny the handsomeness of me forever!"_

 _She was shaking her head at his ridiculousness._

 _He grabbed a glass of punch and walked over to her, then he sat down on the edge of her armchair and smiled down at her. He tried to ignore how good her hair smelled of apples and old books because, you know - he wasn't a creep but he had to admit that the beautiful colour of it was really enhanced by the fire and because it was so frizzy it looked as if she had a gloria on her head. Must resist to touch it, must resist to touch it!_

 _"Love, It's a time for celebration! The way Harry tackled that dragon was wicked and I know you helped him with the spell. So celebrate! The Boy-who-can't-get-killed get's to live another day!"_

 _She glared up at him._

 _"Is everything a joke to you?"_

 _"Life is more fun when you look at the bright side, love."_

 _She continued to glare at him but he could see the corners of her mouth twitching as if to suppress a smile. After looking at her perfectly pink mouth just a little too long he snapped out of it and instead focused on why he was there._

 _"Hey, I brought you some punch."_

 _"Fred, I refused to eat that jam tart you offered me earlier after seeing Neville transform into a canary, so do you really think I would be so stupid as to drink whatever it is you're offering?"_

 _"I would never do that to you love." He knew she could read the truth in his eyes when hers softened and she slowly extended her hand to get the glass from him. When their hands touched he didn't care about that prick Ludo Bagman and the money he stole from them, he only wished that she would love him back._

 _She took a sip and he held his breath._

 _"It's really good. Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome… So, speaking about what we talked about earlier. Are you really going to go to the kitchens to talk with the house elves?"_

 _"Of course I am! It's slavery what they're doing now! They deserve to get paid just as any other working creature!" Her demeanour had changed and she was practically exploding with determination and enthusiasm._

 _"Hey, I'm completely on your side! Don't forget, I was the first one to support S.P.E.W, though I still think that with your cleverness you might want to think of a better name, people get a little confused, but I think it's wicked cool how much you care about them." George had refused completely and he could understand why but he needed to support his girl. The girl. Anything to show that he supported the girl._

 _"Honestly?"_

 _"Yes! Sure, I'd still like to be able to get a snack now and then but they should get paid for their work."_

 _"Huh." He had stunned her into silence, a feat he was quite proud of actually._

 _"So.. Do you want me to take you there sometime?"_

 _"Where? To the kitchens? You told me earlier how to get there, remember? So I really think that you've helped me enough for me to find my way on my own."_

 _He cursed himself for his stupidity. This could've been his shot to get some real alone time with her._

 _"Thank you for the punch Fred but I think it's time for me to go to bed. So much has happened today and I'm exhausted."_

 _And with that she left him alone on the armchair._

* * *

 _"How are you holding up?"_

 _He was hiding out in one of the many rooms on Grimmauld Place but she'd found him. Of course she had to be the one to find him. For the first time ever he didn't feel like talking to her, or anyone for that matter._

 _"I know this must be terrifying but-"_

 _"How. How could you possibly know how I feel, Granger? Have you ever had to go through your father getting bitten by a venomous snake? No. You don't know how I feel. Go away and leave me be."_

 _He hadn't meant to snap at her like that but it made him feel a little better when he did. She knew much but she didn't know everything._

 _"You're right, I'm sorry."_

 _He heard how she turned away again and started to leave and suddenly he didn't want her to go anymore. So what if she saw him cry, he just wanted her to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay._

 _"Mione…"_

 _Her footsteps stopped. Then he heard her getting closer again until he felt her sitting down next to him. Her arms circled around him and he melted into her embrace sobbing quietly with his head on her chest. She stroked his arms and the gesture felt so comforting._

 _"I've n-never been so scared before" He managed to whisper between his sobs._

 _"Sch, he's okay, He's going to be fine."_

 _"Don't leave me, please."_

 _"I'm here for you, Fred. Don't you worry anymore. You'll see your father soon and then you'll see that everything is going to be okay."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _She didn't answer him. Instead she rocked him like a child and hummed a soft melody in his ear and before he knew it he was asleep in her arms._

* * *

 _Her otter was dancing around him and he couldn't keep his eyes of it. It was beautiful, just like her and he could feel the strong magic coming from it. He himself hadn't succeeded so far to conjure his own patronus and he was starting to get a little stressed out about it. His little brother and his sister had their own patronuses running and galloping around the room and even George was playing with his fox but nothing for him._

 _He was broken from his thoughts when he suddenly felt a hand lay on top of his own that was gripping his wand and he quickly became aware of how close she was to him._

 _"Are you having trouble with your patronus?"_

 _"A little bit yes, but I'm sure I'll get a hang of it soon enough."_

 _"I'm sure. Still, is there anything I can help you with?"_

 _Yes. Kiss me and help me with my happy memory._

 _"Eeh, I don't know…"_

 _Having her so close was really distracting him and he had trouble getting out coherent sentences. Bloody hell, he was acting like Harry was with that Chang girl. He cringed at the thought then turned his attention back to the woman standing next to him._

 _"Well, you seem to have the wand movement right so I'm guessing the problem is your memory. What were you thinking of?" By the way her cheeks coloured he guessed that she'd realised that it was a rather private question and he wondered if it would be warm to the touch._

 _"You don't have to answer that, it was terribly rude of me to ask. I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be embarrassed. I thought about the first time I flew on a broom." The moment he said it he realized that even though he loved that memory it wouldn't be strong enough._

 _"I'm sure it was a lovely day but I think you might have to think of something just a bit happier memory than that. I'm sure you have plenty of them. After all, you're Fred Weasley! One of the happiest people I know. And one of the cleverest. You'll get it in time."_

 _Before she walked away she kissed his cheek and he stood there frozen and amazed. Perhaps she'd finally started to warm up to him. Perhaps he still had a chance to make her fall in love with him before he and George left._

 _With the feeling of her lips on his skin he was more determined than ever and he flicked his wand while whispering "Expecto Patronum" and from the tip of his wand he could see the vague shape of a otter taking form before he was interrupted by the voice of an house elf, telling them that the Inquisitorial Squad was about to attack._

 _Then he grabbed her hand and ran._

* * *

 _"How's your eye?". He still couldn't believe that something he created had hurt her. Damn Boxing Telescopes. The fact that they had been his idea only made it worse._

 _"Better, thank you. The yellow paste really helped. It's really incredible magic you know, especially since not even Mrs. Weasley was able to remove it."_

 _His neck and ears went red from the compliment. It wasn't very often she'd praised their inventions, probably since they had caused a lot of trouble back at school, but when she did it she said it with the most sincere honesty and he loved it. She looked at him strangely and he frowned._

 _"What is it?" Her eyes bore into him and he started to fidget under her gaze._

 _"Nothing, I just.. How do you do it?"_

 _"Do what?" He was really confused._

 _"Everything. Never once did i see you study at school, you were always in detention or planning a prank that would get you in detention and I just... how can you're so extremely talented without even trying? You got three OWL combined..."._

 _The question caught him completely off guard. The look in her eyes changed and and he could tell this was bothering her._

 _"I mean… I study and practice everything until I get it right but you, you don't even have to try. Everything seems so easy when you do it. You even know how to do nonverbal spells and wandless magic..."_

 _Finally he understood what she was talking about and before he knew it he was laughing. If she only knew._

 _"Are you laughing at me?" A frown appeared on her adorable face and he really tried to take it down a bit but Merlin, this woman was unbelievable!_

 _"Hermione Granger - Brightest witch of her age, heck probably even brightest witch of this decade, is comparing herself to me, Fred Weasley - Prankster extraordinaire!_

 _Love, you have no idea how many hours I've spent trying to get my potions right or trying to get a spell to work. Sure, I didn't care about school work and when I actually was in class I just took what I needed to be able to manipulate the spells to do what I want them to. I'm incredibly lazy, no- just listen. I'm incredibly lazy and I always try to figure out the easiest way to do something, however I'm also incredibly dedicated to my passion for pranks and laughter. I learned how to do cast nonverbal spells because it's easier than having to verbalize it every time. I learned how to do some wandless magic because it's convenient. I'm just trying to make things easier for myself and I've struggled a lot to get there. Everything I've learned is so that I can create._

 _You however. You learn for the knowledge. You are interested in everything you come across and stop at nothing to educate yourself on everything there is to know. And once you've learned something new you never forget it. You're absolutely brilliant, you are!"_

 _"Books and cleverness-"_

 _"Books and cleverness is a part of you, but they don't define you. You're so much more than that, love."_

 _She was shaking her head but a small laugh escaped from her lips._

 _"Fred Weasley, you sure know exactly what to say, don't you?"_

 _"Always, love."_

 _She started walking closer to him and his breath caught when she stopped right in front of him. She was so close he could count her eyelashes and the freckles on her adorable nose._

 _"Thank you, Fred."_

 _There! He saw it! That flicker of affection that he'd longed to see in her eyes for so long was finally there but only for a moment. But he'd seen it. It was there. And now he knew that she loved him back. His insides heated up and in that moment he was happier than he'd ever been before._

 _She stepped back and he missed the closeness._

 _"It'll be strange not having you around anymore, both at the Burrow and at Hogwarts."_

 _"I'm sure you're going to appreciate the quiet, not having to harass us about selling our products in the common room or the corridors anymore."._

 _"It'll be worse, because every student will have stocked up on your products in beforehand."_

 _"Just let me know if you need any Daydreaming Charms! I'd be more than happy to give them to you as long as you're thinking of me." He smiled smugly at her and winked when a slight blush coloured her cheeks._

 _"Not going to happen, Fred."_

 _His mother's voice echoed in the house telling them that dinner was ready and she started to walk towards the kitchens._

 _"Coming, Fred?"_

 _He jogged after her thinking about that flicker of affection in her eyes._

 _She loved him._

* * *

Somehow sleep must have claimed him after thinking back on those key moments he had with her, because the loud pop of someone apparating into their living room had had woken him, followed by the voice of his eldest brother shouting for them to quickly get up, grab only what's necessary and get ready to apparate to the meeting point from where they'd be taken to the safe house.

Since both he and George had prepared one backpack each filled with everything they could possibly need in case of a quick escape, they'd been ready to go in less than three minutes.

After meeting the rest of their family at the meeting point, all of them had been transported to the safe house. And now they were here. In aunt Muriel's house.

He really hated aunt Muriel's house.

It was filled with frilly and cringe worthy things and usually George and he would loudly complain and try everything to get away from there but tonight they were silent and thankful that everyone was safe.

He looked around the room and saw the same tired and confused look in his parents, as well as his siblings eyes.

His father was stroking his mother's back to sooth her while silently talking to aunt Muriel about what was going on, which was pointless really since he seemed to be just as informed as everyone else - which means to say not at all. His mother was staring at the door while nervously ripping a piece of paper to tiny pieces, once in a while glancing over at all of the present children as if to make sure we were ok.

Charlie was rigid and seemed ready to fight at any second while holding a crying Ginny close to him and George was sitting on a chair next to them holding his wand in a death grip.

He himself was leaning against the wall, waiting.

They all were waiting.

None of them had seen or heard from Bill since he'd apperated them to the meeting point and they were all anxiously waiting for him to come and explain the what the bloody hell was going on. But if they were totally honest with themselves they already knew, only one thing could have happened for this to be the outcome. Because not everyone was safe. The youngest Weasley-brother along with the Boy-who-lived and the woman he loved was missing from the gathered group.

Time passed and nothing happened.

Finally, the sound of someone apparating was heard outside and his father moved quickly to the door and asked the security question that his brother answered before the procedure was repeated. The door opened and Bill hurried inside with his wife closely behind him, then he locked the door again and sighed heavily. He looked exhausted. The dark circles under his eyes stood out against his pale complection and his eyes were harder than Fred had ever seen them before. That look paired with the scars on his face made him look more frightening than ever but that was not what Fred was focusing on. No, instead he looked at the woman his brother arrived with. Fleur was shaking from head to toe and her clothes were stained with blood. It looked as if she'd seen a ghost and that's what scared him more than anything.

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"They're safe. They're at Shell Cottage and a lot have happened to them, but they're safe."

Everyone let out the breath they've been holding and he could hear that his mother started to cry. They're safe, they're safe, she's safe, she's safe was all he could think of.

"I need to see my baby! Let me go to them, Bill!" His mother's voice was desperate and he wished he could find his own to say the same thing. He needed to see her with his own eyes.

"Mom, no. You need to stay here." The sobs were getting louder as well as his mother's pleas to go to them, but then his father's somewhat strangled voice interrupted them with the question on everyone's mind.

"What happened?"

"They didn't know about the Taboo and accidently said the name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The snatchers led by Grayback caught them and they were taken to Malfoy Manor. Luckily, Hermione was able to distort Harry's face enough for them to be uncertain whether or not they'd actually captured Him - Undesirable nr. 1, which is why they didn't summon their Lord right away.". His clever witch.

"And once they'd figured it out they still couldn't summon him because they wanted information…". For some reason that sentence made his insides turn cold.

"How did they get away? What is it you're not telling us?"

"Dobby the house elf rescued them. We woke up when we heard him apparate outside our house with Mr. Ollivander, a goblin named Griphook and that Lovegood girl, then-"

"Luna?" Ginny's voice was quiet but hopeful when she asked about her close friend.

"Yes, she's okay. Anyways, Dobby told us that Ron had instructed him to apparate them to Shell Cottage. Then he disappeared, only to turn up again on the beach with Ron, Harry and Hermione. Dobby died. Bellatrix threw a knife at him just before he apparated." Poor Dobby. He'd liked him. He'd seen him a lot while being at Hogwarts when going to the kitchens.

"Lestrange? She was there?" He almost didn't recognize his father's voice because of the weariness. Everyone knew that Bellatrix Lestrange was insane. And the right hand of You-Know-Poo.

"Yes." Bill's short answer was enough to tell them that something wasn't right.

"And everyone's okay? Everyone's unharmed? What is it you're not telling us, William."

His eldest brother flinched when his father called him by his full name and he put an arm around his wife.

Suddenly Fleur turned her head and locked her eyes to his and in that moment he knew something terrible had happened to the amazing girl that he loved.

"... Hermione was tortured.".

Around him everyone in the family gasped and then loud sobs could be heard once again, but he didn't care about that. His heart broke and he didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to touch her, hold her, kiss her and never let go. His Mione was tortured. He was going to kill the bitch that did that to her.

"What- how- ... For how long was she…? Is she going to be okay?" His mother's whisper was strangled and he didn't know if he could take listening to this. This time however, it was Fleur who answered.

"Cruciatus, for at least forty minutes... Also.. a Cursed blade. Used on her arm. I've been taking care of her since the moment they arrived. It vas bad but now… She'll live." Bill took over when Fleur lost control of her voice.

"She didn't tell them anything, in fact she lied. I don't know what about but Ron said that she was so brave and that she lied to them."

He couldn't take this anymore. He needed some fresh air. Without warning he fled the house and ran. He didn't got very far though before his legs gave up and he fell to the ground. Finally the tears that had threatened to spill over ran freely down his cheeks. This was why he hadn't wanted her to go. He'd known something like this would happen and he hadn't been able to be there to rescue her. He needed to see her and hold her.

He looked up at the stars and hated how they twinkled so peacefully. This is your fault! She's hurt because she thought leaving me was the right thing to do! I hate you, I hate you!

"I hate you." he whispered before he started shaking with sobs again.

He could hear someone approaching from behind him.

"Why did she have to go, Georgie? Why did she have to go with them?"

"Because they wouldn't be able to do anything without her. She's the best and the brightest and it's because of her there's a chance we might win this war. Do you honestly think that Harry and Ron would be able to take on the Darkest Wizard of all time by themselves? She lied to them under torture. I would've never been able to do what she did."

She was amazing. But he couldn't handle thinking about that now. She was hurt,

"Fleur told me to tell you that she said your name. When she finally fell asleep she said your name."

He didn't know what to answer to that. She'd said his name.

He could feel his twin sitting down next to him and putting a comforting arm around him.

"She'll be okay, Fred." The stars twinkled a bit extra when those words were spoken, as if to reassure him that it was the truth and then he turned his head and cried into his twin brother's shoulder.


	5. Hermione and Fred

A few moments after Harry had left with Luna to go to the Ravenclaw common room to try and figure out if Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem could be the fifth horcrux, she knew she had a job to do. They still hadn't been able to figure out how they were supposed to get rid of the remaining horcruxes and they were quickly running out of time. Because of Harry's ability to glimpse into Voldemort's mind they knew that he had figured out what they were doing and he would soon head off to Hogwarts to ensure that the piece of his soul that was hiding here stayed hidden.

They had absolutely no idea where to start but something needed to be done fast.

She found it to be extremely difficult to concentrate on the task at hand however because no matter how hard she tried not to, she could only think of him and the fact that he was standing only a few feet away from her.

After months on the run she'd barely been able to believe her eyes when he'd climbed out after Ginny from the passageway connecting the Room of Requirement to Hog's Head and his eyes had immediately focused on her and they hadn't strayed far since. Even now when he was greeting old friends and DA members as well as cracking a few jokes with George his eyes stayed on her, and in them a mixture of happiness and seriousness could be seen. He looked her over several times as if to make sure she was alright and he flinched slightly and the expression on his face darkened when he noticed the deep cut on her neck that Bellatrix had put there only a couple of weeks before.

She in return could barely leave his form with her eyes. He seemed to have aged quite a bit since last she saw him and even though his carefree attitude was still with him she could tell that he too had experienced a rough couple of months.

She wanted to say something to him, anything, but she didn't know what. She only knew that she wanted to be with him and never let him go.

Suddenly a loud voice was heard from the passageway and a moment later a sobbing Mrs. Weasley could be seen hurrying towards them.

"Ron! Hermione!"

Before she knew it both she and Ron was engulfed in a strong but warm hug from the Weasley matriarch and a kiss was placed on her cheek. For a short while she allowed herself to succumb to the motherly love from her, partly because she'd missed her terribly but mostly because she needed it. She was reminded once again of the terrible fact that because of her, her own mother wouldn't even recognize her anymore. She pushed the thought away as she saw Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur and Remus Lupin come through the passageway.

"Are you alright? I've been worried sick about you three! Whatever have you been up to? Where's Harry?"

"Molly, let them breathe for a moment" Mr. Weasley said to his wife, then proceeded to hug Ron and herself and the process was repeated by Bill, Fleur and Remus.

Soon the questions started again.

"Look at you! Haven't you've been eating anything at all? What is happening? Tell us everything!"

She shared a brief look with Ron, then he slowly started to tell them what little he could and while everyone was distracted listening to what he said, she suddenly felt a rough and calloused hand close over hers, discretely pulling her away from the group. She followed willingly and soon she stood in one of the bathrooms that Neville told them had been added to the Room of Requirement when more students had decided to flee from the school - especially the Carrows. Had she been alone in there she might have actually been slightly impressed over how nice and modern the bathroom seemed to be but none of that was on her mind right now. Instead she stared at the man in front of her, her chest heaving unable to contain the emotions that welled up inside of her.

Fred stared back at her before slowly lifting his hands to caress her face then a moment later she was in his arms, both of them hugging each other as if their life depended on it.

"Hermione, I missed you so much you have no idea… I don't know what I would have done if… Hermione." He mumbled softly into her hair and she hugged him tighter.

"I missed you too Fred. I missed you so much"

After what felt like an eternity of just holding on to each other she finally looked into his face and saw pure love radiating from him.

"I'm sorry."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Merlin Hermione, what on earth do you have to be sorry about?"

She lowered her head and whispered into his chest.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry I was such a coward. I'm sorry…"

"Look into my eyes Hermione Jean Granger and listen to me." The force of his voice compelled her to look up at him.

"You are without a doubt the most talented, kind-hearted, beautiful and brave soul in the entire world! No one, _no one_ would ever say that you're a coward! I admit I have no idea why you had to leave and that really frustrates me but I know, I _understand_ that whatever you're doing it must be incredibly important and I _understand that you had to focus on Harry and his mission_. I can't say that I like it but i do understand. Don't be sorry, if anything I should apologize to you."

Not really believing how he could still want her after all this time she stared in awe at his beautiful face, taking in every freckle and the tiny laugh lines around his eyes. Even though the future was so uncertain she wanted to save this moment forever.

"I have been thinking of you a lot these past months, about all of the times you asked me to Hogsmeade and all the times you tried to cheer me up by pulling a prank on someone but for the most part only succeeding in riling me up even more."

Fred let out a loud laugh and she smiled as she felt his chest rumble.

"Yes, I've never really been the best at cheering you up but I always tried my best."

"You're wrong. Even though it rarely showed I always felt a lot better after your words of encouragement and even sometimes after your pranks."

She sighed happily into his chest and tried to discreetly breath in his cinnamon- and gunpowder scent, if he noticed he didn't comment on it.

"I have been thinking about you too. Thinking about the past and the future. Not knowing whether or not you were okey was killing me and when Bill and Fleur, when they said-" His voice hitched and she could feel her cheek getting wet from his tears.

He started to shake.

"I should have protected you! I should have been there! I should have been able to be with you afterwards and care for you, never leaving your side!"

She closed her eyes as she remembered the pain from getting tortured by Bellatrix. Her scar still burned a little now and then and sometimes she could feel the fingers on her left hand twitch, a result from the nerves getting damaged after being under the Cruciatus curse. Thankfully her wandhand was left unaffected, otherwise she'd be in big trouble when the time to fight would come.

"There was nothing you could have done Fred. I am happy to be alive, thankful for Aberforth and through him Dobby for being able to rescue us and I am so proud of myself for not giving up in the moment. The scars I have from it is the reminder that I bested them."

She could feel him still against her and she realized she might have said to much. In a pained whisper he said one word.

"Scars?"

She nibbled on her lower lip for a moment before she stepped back from the embrace, tugging at her sleeve and slowly pulling it upwards. The childlike words on her left forearm were still red and irritated thanks to the cursed blade that was used to put them there.

 _Mudblood._

She only took a quick glance at it - she'd stared at it several times before and knew exactly what it looked like - instead she focused on trying to read the many expressions crossing Fred's face. Shock, hurt, frustration, anger, hatred, pity and finally it settled on sadness. His eyes found hers and she gave him a small smile to emphasize that she was indeed feeling better. She decided to leave out the fact that she was only seconds from being handed over to Fenrir Grayback before she was rescued.

"I am okay Fred."

Still his eyes had traveled down her arm again and she didn't like the look on his face.

She couldn't think about this anymore. They were running out of time, Ron was probably already looking for her and she needed to focus. She refused to let Bellatrix or anyone else take away from this moment with him.

Before she didn't know what she wanted to say to him but suddenly the words came to her. Even though this was not the time nor place she just couldn't hold it in anymore and she needed for him to know.

"Fred… we don't have a lot of time and I need to say this. Thinking of you these past months made me realize that I have been so stupid. I've been so stupid Fred!"

Finally his attention returned to her and confusion and amazement was evident in his face.

"I've been pushing you away and ignored my feelings for you for so long and I just can't do it anymore! I don't know what's going to happen next but I need to let you know that I'm done pretending and I... I… _I love you Fred!_ "

The soft words echoed in the silent room for a moment before she suddenly was pushed into the wall behind her, his lips crashing down on hers. Their lips and tongues moved together like a choreographed dance and it was heavenly. She touched him all over, his hair felt like silk underneath her fingertips, his skin smooth and tough at the same time, she felt his lean but defined muscles through his shirt and she just wanted more.

In return she could feel his hands roam her body and wherever his skin came in contact with hers it left a burning sensation.

Too soon they had to break apart to catch their breaths but their foreheads stayed together and she continued to gaze into his beautiful eyes which shone with happiness and admiration.

"I love you too Hermione. I love you so much!"

She couldn't contain the relieved laughter that escaped from her lips and he soon joined in.

"Fred, can I ask you something?"

"Anything 'Mione love."

She smiled at the old nickname.

"When all of this is over, can you teach me how to fly on a broom?"

His eyebrows lifted in surprise and she could tell that the seemingly random question was not what he had expected.

" _You_ want to learn how to fly a broom? Aren't you afraid of heights? What brought this on?"

"Yes I am but if there's anything I've learned it is that I must face my fears, besides…" Her cheeks coloured when she continued "... You love it and I really want to fly with you. I'm not even afraid of falling as long as I'm with you."

"I want to fall with you too 'Mione love." he answered cheekily and she slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Don't ruin the moment Fred!"

He chuckled.

"I'm sorry love. I'm so happy though and I would love to fly with you! When all of this is over I'm giving you all of me if you give me all of you. You and me together."

 _Together._

Her expression sobered and she sighed heavily.

"We shouldn't do this, plan for the future I mean. It's dangerous. It feels impossible."

"Stop. It's not impossible."

 _Is it impossible?_

He leaned his face closer and whispered in her ear.

"Say that it's possible."

His voice was filled with so much conviction and a small smile played on her lips.

"How do we do it?"

"What?"

"How do we rewrite the stars? Tell me Fred." She kissed him slowly and earnestly. Just as he leaned in to get more she moved away, a curious glint in her eyes.

"Tell me Fred."

He smiled.

"Say you were meant to be mine and that nothing can keep us apart."

She caressed his ginger hair fondly then let her hand slide down until it came to rest just above his heart.

"I'm meant to be yours and nothing can keep us apart."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. You're the one I want in my life Fred."

She hugged him once more, but she knew that their time was up. His arms circled around her tightly as he too realized that this was it.

"It's up to you and me Hermione. No one can say what we get to be… let's go rewrite the stars. Let's go kick some Death Eaters in the bottom and change the world to be ours. _Tonight everything will change._ "

With one final kiss they broke apart then they unlocked the door and went back out to reality.

* * *

"Ron, we need to figure out a way to destroy the horcruxes."

"Blimey Hermione! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Guilt over the fact that she had allowed herself to lose focus came rushing over her.

"I was… checking the books in here to see of there could be anything there to help, then I went to the bathroom Ronald." She desperately hoped he wouldn't notice the blush that slowly flared up on her cheeks.

"Oh okay… wait, did you say bathroom?"

"Yes, why?"

"The bathroom Hermione! The Basilisk! The venom destroyed the diary, right?"

Her eyes widened in realization.

"Ron, you're a genius!"

Together the took of to towards the stairs leading out to the castle, but before they rounded the corner she could see Fred mouthing "I love you".

 _I love you too Fred. Stay safe._


	6. Hermione and Fred 2: the last chapter

"Freeed! Your mom says it's time for dinner!"

"Oh, come on 'Mione! Just a little while longer!"

She leaned back at the door frame of the burrow with her hands set firmly on her hips.

"You and me both know that your definition of 'a little while longer' is _significantly different_ compared to mine and dinner is warm now, not in two hours."

"There are heating charms for this exact reason!"

"I'd like to hear you say that to your mom! She said by the way that if you're not on the ground within the next five minutes she will personally fly up there to get you herself.

"Oh bloody-"

"Fred!"

"Okay fine! I'm coming down!"

She flinched when the broom he was riding on came down in a much to fast a speed than she was comfortable with and for a second she was worried he was going to hurt himself, however with great talent he maneuvered the broom to a upwards position just before hitting the ground and jumped off with ease. He came running down the small hill and she smiled.

"You my friend, will definitely be accepted to the Gryffindor quidditch team next year, I promise you that."

"Do you really think so 'Mione?"

She ruffled his black hair and hugged him close to her with one arm though he struggled against her for a bit, embarrassed from the action. He was the only one who still called her by the old nickname given to her so many years ago.

"Of course I do! And I will attend every game and cheer for you."

He sticked out his tongue and shook his head.

"You always attend each game. You have to, seeing that you're the Head of Gryffindor house. Me being on the team wouldn't make any difference."

She laughed.

"True, but once you're on the team I think we might actually have a chance of winning. You're the best chaser to attend Hogwarts since Ginny! Besides, do you honestly think that I wouldn't cheer for my own godson?"

The blue eyes that was so much like his fathers and in turn so much like the deceased Frederick Gideon Weasleys lit up in excitement.

"Really? The best since aunt Ginny?"

"Really."

"Thank you 'Mione! You're the best!" He looked around to ensure that no one was listening "And thank you for the tips on how to improve my balance, it really helped! The book you gave me was also very helpful."

She matched his tone of voice and replied.

"Well of course, it was my pleasure. Just don't tell anyone, we can't have everyone running around knowing that I, _Hermione Granger_ , actually _knows_ something about quidditch and secondly no one would believe you."

He used his hands to muffle a giggle and she winked at him.

"Come on. Your mother is probably going to leave us without any food if we don't come to the backyard soon. She planned this get together so that your grandmother could have a day to spend with all of her grandkids without having to go do any chores whatsoever. Your father didn't make it any easier for her when he switched out half of the ingredients to products from the store. Angie was murderous when she discovered it and had to do it all over again!"

"You'd think that dad would've learned by now not to prank mommy."

"If he didn't learn while at Hogwarts he definitely wouldn't learn now."

Silence settled between them and she thought back on her days berating the twins for their many pranks.

"Did Fred ever prank you? Dad loves mom and yet he pranks her all the time so I was just wondering if it was the same with the two of you?

A soft smile reached her lips as Fred Weasley II asked the question.

"Sometimes he did. I think he enjoyed to rile me up because I would spend hours reprimanding him for it. When I was sad he usually tried to cheer me up by pranking others.

Have I told you the story about the punching telescope?..."

She continued on to tell him everything she remembered while walking to the backyard, happy to share whatever she could with the person named after the love of her life.

* * *

"Hi Fred. It's me.

I know I haven't been visiting you for a while but things have been pretty busy lately. You're always on my mind though."

It was midnight and yet here she was, sitting by his grave.

"I never thought that being Head of the Gryffindor house would be this challenging and I don't have any Weasley twins or students like Harry, Ron and myself, always getting into trouble. So far. That will probably change next year when Roxanne starts first year, George really taught her well. I have no idea how Professor McGonagall did it."

She knew she was rambling but she didn't care. If Fred had been alive though he would probably be bored listening to her complaints.

She tilted her head back and saw the stars glistening up in the sky.

"I ran into Terry today at Amanuensis Quills in Diagon Alley… we talked for awhile and I was happy to hear that he got engaged, apparently he met a witch while working with MACUSA in the United States a few years back."

Why she was talking about her ex-husband she did not know.

After the war and the death of Fred she had a hard time moving on, instead she focused all her energy on finishing school and from there she immediately started to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic. Ron had realized that something was wrong and when he confronted her on why she was acting so strange she'd told him everything and after a while he'd taken her into his arms and never again wondered why she wouldn't go out with him. He moved on with Padma Patil soon after that. After a couple of years she became friends with the fellow DA member Terry Boot from Ravenclaw and eventually they started dating. He was what she needed at the time and when he proposed to her she had accepted.

The ceremony had been small but beautiful and her parents, both whom she'd found in Australia about a year after the war had ended, was there celebrating and giving her away. In the moment everything had been perfect. The marriage however didn't last more than three years. They said that they simply drifted apart but she knew that the main reason for their divorce was the fact that she could never love him the way he deserved. Her heart belonged to someone else and they both knew it.

When the divorce was finalized she quit her job at the ministry and instead she accepted Headmistress McGonagall's request to have her join the staff at Hogwarts and teach Transfiguration and Terry moved away to America.

She closed her eyes.

"You know I want you."

Her fingers grazed the grass by his gravestone.

"You know I want you Fred."

Traced the tombstone.

 _Fred Weasley_

 _1978-1998_

 _Beloved son, brother and prankster 'till the end._

 _Mischief_

"There's few who actually knows the truth about us but it's not a secret I try to hide. Either people just aren't interested or they don't know how to talk about it with me… because _they_ know and _I_ know that I can't have you."

She bowed her head and silent tears fell from her face on to the stone underneath her hand.

"We were fools Fred, believing we could have our happy ending. We were bound to break from the start."

After sitting there crying for a while her tears finally dried out and she wiped the remaining tears away and leaned forward to kiss the tombstone.

"I love you Fred. I'll always love you. Don't worry about me, I'm as happy as I could possibly be without you here with me.

My hands are now tied to the next generation troublemakers, to my wonderful godson Fred II, to Roxanne, to Teddy Lupin, to James, Albus and Lily Potter, to Rose and Hugo Weasley.

I'm okay Fred and whenever I feel like I'm about to fall apart I look up to the sky and smile thinking about our want to rewrite the stars."

 _I love you._

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it folks! I hope you've enjoyed this story even though it might not have ended the way most of you had hoped. It's all in the lyrics though... But who knows, there might be an alternative ending coming up in the distant future ;)

I've been a _die hard_ Fremione fan since September 19th 2012 (Yes, I do remember that date because it's Hermione's birthday and I spent two whole days in my bed reading fanfiction...) and I have sooo many (longer) stories that I would like to share with all of you. Hopefully I'll feel creative enough to actually _write them down_ soon! But I think it's a good sign that I already have all the plots to my stories planned, it might prevent any case of writers block.

Btw. If anyone have any remarks on my grammar or something like that you're more than welcome to write to me and tell me and I'll make sure to correct any mistakes! And I always appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE critique.


	7. the Alternative Ending

_Alternate ending_

"You know I want you."

She had her forehead pressed against his while tears streamed freely down her face and onto his and one of her hands held his limp one in a firm grip and the other stroked his dirty ginger hair. In close proximity to them was his twin brother who was sobbing loudly into his chest and around them was the rest of the family gathered. No one knew what to do.

 _It wasn't supposed to be this way._

The glorious moment of victory that had filled them all when Harry had defeated the Darkest Wizard of All Time and finally put an end to the Second Wizarding War, had been short lived when the reality once again came crushing on them. Not everyone they loved had been able to share in that happiness because not everyone had survived. Next to them was the lifeless bodies of Tonks and Remus Lupin, and other fatalities included Colin Creevey and Lavender Brown among about fifty others. She would mourn the loss off them later but for now the only person she could think of was the one she was currently draped over.

Frederick Gideon Weasleys cold frame was laying on the stone floor of the Great Hall and the disbelief and immense grief of that fact was agonizing.

The Weasleys were all crying heavily over the loss of a brother and son, just as they had been during that one hour when Voldemort had ordered his followers to retreat. She hadn't been able to comprehend the loss of him then, because she'd turned off her emotions completely to be able to fight, so when she'd started to shake violently while loud sobbs took over her body and tears finally had steamed down her face, they had all been really confused by her reaction once she'd reached his body and flung herself over him. Her face distorted in agony and pain. Her affectionate touches of his handsome face. They'd been even more confused when George had let her take his place by his twin. But she hadn't noticed their baffled looks.

She didn't care anymore.

She loved him with all that she was and she refused to hide it anymore, people could say whatever they wanted.

The memory of him before the wall - and with it, her world - had crumbled, played over and over in her mind and she wished nothing else but to go back and change everything but it was impossible.

* * *

 _They had just managed to barely escape from the Room of Requirement where Crabbe had set of the fiendfyre and lost control over it, which had led to the ending of his life and the destruction of the secret room. The cursed fire had also destroyed Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem, which had held the fifth piece of Voldemort's soul and she had just been in the middle of sharing her realisation that the only thing left for them was to kill the snake, Nagini, when they'd heard the shouts of curses and duelling coming closer._

 _The first thing she'd noticed when Fred backed in to view while dueling the Death Eaters alongside Percy, had been the slight limp on his right foot. It was so tiny that she doubted he himself felt it as he was probably to pumped with adrenaline to feel any pain, but she'd immediately panicked and was preparing herself to fix it as soon as an opportunity was given._

 _Secondly she'd noticed that despite his taunting and almost jaunty exterior, his eyes had a harsh and ornery flame that she'd never seen before, and she'd been able to tell that he knew exactly what he was doing. It had scared her to see him like that, but she knew that the same flame could be seen in her eyes._

 _She'd run to aid them, hurling spells and curses at every masked and hooded man she could see, along with Harry and Ronald at her side._

 _Fred's head had snapped to lock eyes with her for a moment when he'd heard her voice, and relief had filled his features but more reassurance than that had been impossible in the middle of the battle._

 _Their opponents had slightly decreased in number but still there had been many of them that were really good at dueling, so the fight never ceased in intensity._

 _They'd recognized the high forehead and streaked hair of the current Minister of Magic - Pius Thicknesse - who'd been dueling against Percy and the latter said something about 'resigning from his job' as a joke while jinxing his former employer, and she'd seen and heard the excitement and pride radiating from the love of her life when he'd heard his pompous and presumptuous older brother - the one who'd estranged himself from the family he'd condemned for their affiliation with the late Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix - actually crack a joke in such a serious situation._

 _"You're joking Perce!" surprise and awe had coloured his voice._

 _She had, along with Harry, helped Fred to stun his battle opponent which had given him the opportunity to turn to the former "Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron" (as he so lovingly had called him a few hours ago) with glee._

 _His last look._

 _"You actually are joking Perce! I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"_

 _Time had frozen. Then everything had changed._

 _If only she'd been with him and Percy instead of Harry and Ron._

 _If only she'd been quick enough to cast a '_ Protego _' or '_ Protego Maxima _'._

 _If only he'd been standing a few feet away from where he'd been._

 _If only._

 _If only._

 _If only._

 _If only._

If only.

 _There was so many 'if only'- scenarios, and yet this was the one they'd been left with._

 _Percy's agonizing scream had told her what had happened before she'd even been able to see it for herself and she struggled to her feet before she stood paralyzed for a moment refusing to believe what her mind told her was true._

 _Harry's rough hand had pulled her with him towards the three red haired men._

 _"No!"_

 _"No, Fred!_ No! _"_

 _There, in Percy's arms, was Fred - bloody and broken._

 _She'd been completely numb and unable to react and she'd known that her mind was playing an evil trick on her when she'd thought that she'd seen a flicker of movement from underneath his closed eyelids. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to her Fred._

Fred Weasley could not be dead.

 _Suddenly several curses had reminded them all that the battle was still going on and while she'd been able to feel herself being pulled to the floor by someone, in her mind she'd only been able to think about how she no longer cared if she lived another second or not, because what had she to live for without him in her world, or any world. Seemingly out from nowhere a final burst of energy had filled her and she'd remembered the mission they needed to complete before she too could welcome death with open arms._

 _For several years she'd fought her affections for one purpose and one alone and she was not going to give up today -_ not on this day! _The reason she'd rejected Fred in the clearing by the pond so many months ago. The reason she'd rejected him again at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She would not abandon her mission to help Harry._

She must kill the snake.

 _So she'd shut of all of her emotions._

 _While she'd been having this inner dialogue trying to convince herself that she must do this, she'd completely missed that Harry had been trying to get Percy to move, but a movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she'd let out a scream when she'd realised there was a huge spider trying to get through the hole that had appeared after the collapse of the wall. Still unable to think clearly, Harry and Ron had to take care of the monstrous acromantulas by themselves and it hadn't been until Harry gave her a huge push to move them somewhere safe that she'd started to react again._

 _Together all four of them, they'd moved Fred's body and then, to distract herself, she'd sprinted off with Ron while thinking of different ways they could get to the final horcrux. She hadn't noticed the dust or the glass on the floor, nor had she noticed the people running around shooting jinxes and curses at each other. She had however, noticed Ronalds reaction when he'd heard Percy scream "Rockwood!". His face had distorted to one of absolute malice and she realised that she needed to stop him from going after his brother. They had a mission._

Kill the snake.

 _She'd forcefully grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a tapestry, desperately trying to restrain him. He'd been practically radiating with rage and she'd feared that she wouldn't be able to hold him for much longer._

 _"Stop it Ron!" He hadn't listened._

 _She'd seen a flash of black hair and yelled "Harry, in here!" and the Boy-Who-Lived had joined them._

 _"Listen to me. Listen Ron!" She'd desperately tried to make him understand what was on the line._

 _"I wanna help! I wanna kill Death Eaters!"_

 _She'd known how he felt and deep inside of her she'd wanted the exact same thing. Because of them, because of Voldemort and because of this bloody war, her Fred was gone._

Kill the snake.

 _"Ron, we are the only ones who can end it! Please Ron, we need the snake!_ We've got to kill the snake! _"_

 _Her vision had been blurred with tears and she was fighting for dear life to not give up up right there and then. She'd seen that Harry too had been about to fall apart and in her desperation she'd understood that she needed to be the voice of reason for the last time and the thought had exhausted her beyond imagination. With heaving breaths she'd continued._

 _"We will fight! We have to to reach the snake, but let's not lose sight now of what we're supposed to be doing! We're the only ones who can end it!"_

 _Tears had been falling freely down her face and she'd had no choice but to wipe her face on her torn and singed sleeve._

 _While she'd been holding onto a still fighting Ron, she'd turned to Harry with determination in her eyes._

 _"You need to find out where Voldemort is, because he'll have the snake with him, won't he? Look inside him!"_

Everything from that moment on had passed in a blur but she remember Harry saying that he'd seen that the so called "Dark Lord" was hiding like a coward in the Shrieking Shack, not even fighting _his own war_. They'd argued about who should take the invisibility cloak and go to an almost certain death, but somehow faith had it that all three of them had been on their way towards the Whomping Willow. She'd seen her classmates, as well as order members and professors fight off Death Eaters. She'd run into and fought Fenrir Greyback, giants and dementors.

And once they'd been inside the Shrieking Shack, ready to attack at any moment, she'd seen the former Potions-, and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the former Head over the Slytherin house, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts - Severus Snape, die from a deadly onslaught from Nagini on Voldemort's orders.

When they'd returned to the Great Hall after that it had been the first time that she'd seen him lying there, his family around him with George and Mrs. Weasley draped over his body. In a daze she'd moved to stand next to Ginny, trying her best to support her - when in reality she just wanted to lay down herself and have someone tell her that it was all a bad joke.

Her heart had built up this brick wall and no matter what, nothing could penetrate it's hard defence, but it had been like an outer body experience and while she showed no emotions whatsoever to the world, this had been the time when she'd looked back on their last moment together before the battle had started. Their heated kiss in the bathroom of the Room of Requirement. The kiss that had held so many hopes and dreams.

Then Voldemorts voice had broken the silence.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away…"

Harry was dead.

More fighting.

Neville managed to do what Ronald and herself had failed to do and it was because of him that the sixth and last horcrux - Nagini - was gone.

Harry was alive.

More fighting then-

 _Voldemort was no more._

* * *

"You know I want you Fred"

She whispered the words in his ear softly, repeating his words from so many months ago when he'd found her hiding place in the clearing by the pond. Her lips trailed down his cheek slowly before they stopped and hovered a mere inch from his cold ones before she closed the distance tenderly and lingered as she savoured the taste of him. Gasps of surprise sounded from the rest of the Weasleys behind her, followed by several quiet questions and mutterings about what she was doing but she ignored them.

"See Fred? I'm not keeping my feelings a secret anymore. I'm sorry I tried to hide it before."

She was so angry with herself. Why on earth had she cared about what others might think about them? If they truly loved each other people would've understood, right?

"I'm so sorry I didn't think we could rewrite the stars Fred. It's to late for that now, I can't have _you_ anymore."

The images of a future with a house, a successful career and a tall red haired man with blue eyes by her side filled her head. The future in which she would've been Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley. For some unknown reason she suddenly found herself to silently whisper about that future-that-would-never-be into his chest and when she voiced her dreams they slowly faded into oblivion.

Once she was done telling him everything she'd wanted for them, the tears in her eyes had started to dry up. She didn't have any more tears to shed.

She was so tired and she soon found herself almost dozed off on his chest so she decided it was time for her to let go, but before she did she buried her face deeper in his chest.

"I wish nothing else than that I could have had that future with you - that I could fight with you until that moment when you realise that the two of us together are bound to break. There's nothing I can do now. I'm tied to a future without you in it, and I have no idea how to carry on without you."

Her heartbeats echoed in her ears, slower than they should have, and she gently let go of him, briefly wondering whether she should go ask Madam Pomfrey if she had any Dreamless sleep- potion, or not.

" _Shut up._ "

George's quiet voice startled her and she wondered why on earth he would make such a comment in this moment. She knew that he was hurting but so was she and she'd just opened up about her darkest secrets, her dreams and hopes, to the one person she'd never get to share them with. How had he heard her anyway?

A barely noticeable movement beneath her suddenly changed everything and her exhausted mind instantly got to work and was finally process what was going on. She realised that the unsteady heartbeats she could hear was not her own and that the voice that had spoken to her did not in fact belong to George, which could only mean one thing- She jerked up and immediately her eyes searched his face and what she saw made her gasp while her vision got blurry again. _Impossible._

Fred Weasley's bloodshot eyes were staring back at her, full of pain and discomfort and he was obviously very weak, but he was also very much _alive_.

" _FRED!_ " She shrieked and his family, as well as most people close to them jolted at the sudden noise, shock, confusion and panic was apparent in their faces until they too looked down and saw what she saw.

"'Mione…"

Hermione realised that even though this was indeed a miracle, and though he was alive at the moment, a _wall_ had crashed down right onto him - which meant that he must be in a terribly bad shape with both internal and external injuries - so before anyone could react much she shouted "Get Pomfrey, QUICKLY!" and grabbed her wand from the floor.

She was not a healer and healing spells was not her speciality but she knew many of them in theory and would try anything to heal him to the best of her abilities, and she did still have her pink beaded handbag right next to her and in it several potions (both simple and advanced) that would now serve their purpose.

Across from her she could see George completely frozen in place before he looked right at her, his eyes filled with amazement and glee and started to help her - his spells were much more effective then hers and in the back of her mind she gathered he knew so much about healing from working and developing their joke products, just in case anything went wrong.

The more spells and potions they got in his system, the more Fred started to come to life and he groaned, twitched and spattered when a disgusting tasting liquid was poured forcefully down his throat. Soon Madam Pomfrey, as well as Fleur had joined them.

"I believe him to be out from immediate danger at the moment, but he needs to go to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. They can locate and determine how to further treat his injuries. I'll go and fetch someone to take him there. You saved his life miss. Granger." Madam Pomfrey looked as exhausted as Hermione felt but her voice was confident and reassuring and a sigh of relief coursed through the gathered crowd.

Still in shock over this turn of events, Hermione locked eyes with a dazed Fred and it was obvious that he wanted to say something, however, it had to wait as his mother followed by the rest of his family, flung themselves at him and his attention slowly settled on them.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" His voice was still very weak and hoarse, but it carried louder than before and the sound of it made her heart soar. She slowly backed away a bit to give the family some privacy while they waited for him to get transported, and instead she sat down next to Harry.

"I can't believe it. Any of it."

"You did it Harry. I'm so proud of you, and I'm sure everyone else is too. Sirius, your parents, Tonks and Remus." Both of them looked over at the couple on the floor with sadness in their eyes. Even though Fred somehow had miraculously survived, the pain and loss of everyone else was still there.

He put one arm around her and hugged her close to him.

"It wouldn't have been possible without you. Thank you Hermione for always believing in me."

"Always Harry. You're my brother." The fact that they would always have a family in each other brought a smile brought a smile to both their faces, then they sat spent the next few minutes just sitting in silence while processing everything that had happened.

A hand gripped hers and she saw George looking down at her, a huge smile on his face and something she could only identify as admiration in his eyes.

"They're about to take him to St. Mungo's now but he's asking for you and refuses to go anywhere without seeing you." She stood up but before she could move George circled his arms around her in a firm hug, filled with gratitude. " _Thank you Hermione!_ " The words were quiet and she knew he cried of relief and shock over the fact that his partner in crime was alive. She squeezed him before they let go and together they walked back to where Fred was laying and he watched as they approached him. He had a serious look on his face and suddenly she got very nervous. She berated herself for reacting this way but she couldn't control her emotions, they were _everywhere_.

George placed the hand that was still in his in his brothers outstretched one and she felt a surprisingly strong pull bring her closer to where he was, and their locked hands settled on his chest, just above his heart. _His beating heart_.

Finally realising that he was alive and seemingly well under the circumstances she let out a soft sob and started to stroke his dirty hair again. Her actions were very hesitant because she was very much aware of the fact that every single Weasley was watching them closely, trying to get a grip of what was going on between them. She grew alarmed when a mischievous glint appeared on his face. It was as if he'd never been injured at all.

"No more secrets, 'Mione love. Let's rewrite the stars, now and forever." The noise of chatter that filled the hall seemed to tune out while he said those words and she lost every single bit of control she possed in her body. Her lips connected with his in a heated kiss that spoke volumes and she knew in that moment that everything would be okay, more than okay - it would be perfect!

When they finally broke off to breathe again, he tilted her head so that her ear was as close as it could possibly get to his mouth without touching it.

"We will have everything, everything you mentioned. The house, a marriage, successful careers - especially you Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley, Minister of Magic - and I bet you everything I own, that we won't _break_. Fight yes, all the time, but break? _No_."

A happy laugher escaped from her lips and he captured her lips again, but not before she was able to respond.

"Let's rewrite the stars Fred."

 _And they did._

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's the alternative ending that I hinted I might write to this story. I still wanted it to be very dark and I must admit that I struggled for quite some time to get to be perfect but I hope this happier ending will be satisfactory to everyone.

I'd like to put out a **Disclaimer** again, since I in this bonus chapter used dialogue from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - **I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the books or the movies from Warner Bros. Studios, nor do I own the lyrics from the song "Rewrite the Stars" from 'the Greatest Showman', I only own the plot.**

Thanks to everyone who's read, liked, favorited and reviewed this story, I very much appreciate it! I hope that you've all enjoyed reading it at least as much as I enjoyed writing it and while I can now finally say that I'm done with this fanfic. I have many more I'd like to share with all of you. You can go check out my other Fremione-story that is currently in the making - **'Made of Honor'** and leave some love :)

" _A surprising friendship forms between Hermione Granger and the prankster/playboy Fred Weasley after an eventful night and nine years later they're as close as best friends could possibly be. However, when Hermione leaves to work with MACUSA in New York for three months, Fred realises that he wants more-the only problem is that when she comes back she's engaged to be married!_ "

Love, RuneDraconis1080


End file.
